


Slytherin Kink

by playout, PrinnPrick



Series: Love (and) Letters [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Masturbation, Mentions of Sex, another letters, but yeah that, i forget that word that means they are writing letters to each and am too lazy to look it up, mentions of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playout/pseuds/playout, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinnPrick/pseuds/PrinnPrick
Summary: Harry is being taught the fine art of Slytherin Seduction. Alternately, Draco is a kinky bastard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Very, very short. This was actually one of our earlier collaborations.  
> ×PrinnPrick

Dear Draco,

Did you send me a collar and leash? I know we've been dating a month now, but a collar and leash? Really? I'm your boyfriend, not your pet!

Harry

*****

Harry, darling, that's for _me_. You should see the outfit I got to go with it. It's smashing. 

I'm wearing it now, in fact. 

Draco

*****

Draco,

Dare I ask what kind of outfit it is you're wearing? And what exactly it is you are planning to do with that collar and leash? I'm not entirely vanilla in the sack, but your surprises can be rather... Shocking.

Can I at least have a hint?

Harry

*****

Harry,

Your hint is that it includes handcuffs. I've also taken the liberty of adding eye-hooks to the bedposts. 

Your education in Slytherin seduction continues this evening! We'll make a proper pervert of you yet. 

Draco

*****

Draco,

I am rolling my eyes so hard at your letter. Handcuffs, collar, leash... You _are_ kinky, pet. I look forward to your continued tutelage, as soon as I get off work tonight. Until then, any other details you want to share?

Harry

*****

Dear Harry,

Details you say? Aren't you at all concerned they might distract you from your very important job?

Well, safety of the public be damned. 

_Black. Leather_. And positively skin tight. 

You're a lucky man. 

Draco 

*****

Dear Draco,

I may be leaving work early. Maybe. You should convince me as to why this is a good idea by providing more details.

Have I mentioned I find you sexy? Because I do. Even the way you cast is sexual and teasing.

Harry

*****

Even more details? You're a greedy bastard, Potter. 

I like it. 

Well, I am so eager for your arrival that I already got the party started, so to speak. I haven't let myself come, but I am loose and wet and aching for you. I don't think we'll make it to the bed. Not for the first round, anyway. 

Hurry over. 

Draco 

*****

Draco,

Luckily for me I only have paperwork today. My cock is practically throbbing it's so hard after that last letter. I'm afraid I still have at least an hour before I can skive off... Ron isn't working today or else I wouldn't be able to palm my hardened prick through these damn trousers. I'm squeezing tight thinking of you prepping yourself, slipping your fingers into that lovely chute. I'm going to fuck you so hard when I get home.

Harry

*****

Harry,

That's the spirit! (And to think you said you don't 'do' dirty talk only a few short weeks ago.)

I'm so tightly wound I fear I might come the moment you lay a hand on me. 

Not that I'll be anywhere close to finished when that happens. 

I'm going to busy myself with my toys in the meantime. 

Waiting for you,

Draco

P.S.  
Don't forget the leash!


End file.
